


Rest

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I'm having nightmares, intense ones, that keep me from getting a good night's sleep."
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Rest

"I'm having nightmares, intense ones, that keep me from getting a good night's sleep." When she had mentioned that he looked tired she hadn't really expected such a frank response, although Sam did look slightly uncomfortable, as if he had just revealed some great secret.

"Have you talked to your brother about them?"

"No, I don't want to worry him."

"I see." The boys had such a strange relationship, keeping things from each other in the name of protection, but if Sam didn't get some rest soon anyone would be able to just look at his face and know the truth.

"You know, Samuel, there are potions or spells that can help one obtain a peaceful sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not talking about real dark magic, just something to help you relax, and to direct your dreams away from the negative." Sam was silent for a moment, considering.

"Alright." _Oh, the poor boy, he really must be exhausted if he was willing to try this._ Rowena gathered some ingredients to brew a special tea. When she gave Sam a cup he sniffed it suspiciously.

"What's in it?"

"Chamomile, and a few other key ingredients to help you relax." Sam swallowed the concoction in two gulps than laid down on his bed.

"Now what?"

"Now I recite the spell." Rowena outstretched one hand letting it hover over Sam's forehead, and chanted a few lines in Gaelic. Sam's eyelids started feeling heavy. 

"Sam, you're dreaming that you are in the library, studying your favourite subject. Dean and Cas are in the kitchen bickering about something minor while Dean makes a humongous sandwich."

"Where are you?" asked Sam, his voice slurred with sleep, his eyes now fully closed. Rowena was surprised at the question, she never thought to insert herself into his dreams.

"I'm sitting right beside you."

"Good, I'd like that" he said with a small smile, before sleep claimed him completely.

"My sweet boy" she whispered, then bent down giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, before settling in the chair beside his bed, staying to ensure he got a restful sleep.


End file.
